One Year
by AthenaStrawberry07
Summary: A lot of things happened during the time jump so read to find out more. Better than summary.
1. Chapter One

**This fanfic is for my theories in writing style. Some you may love, while some you may hate. Not sure how long it will be though. Enjoy!!!**

* * *

Jennifer was awake now, Abby was home where she belonged, so things would finally be back to normal.. right? They could finally be happy again.

Atleast thats what Jack believed anyways. He either didnt know or couldnt see that things were not as great as he was hoping.

He walked confidently back into Jennifer's room, then handed her some food that he had brought back from the pub.

Jennifer smiled brightly at him. "Thank you." She stared into her food, absentmindedly picking at it.

"Something wrong?" Jack asked taking the seat beside her.

She was silent for a long moment, thinking. "Its probably nothing.." she sighed. "The kids.. Abigail genuinely seemed happy to see me, but i got the sense that.." she cut herself off, clearly thinking of how to say what she wanted to. "But JJ seemed like he was down even when he was happy to see me."

Jack sighed. "He probably was down." He took a deep breath. "5 months ago Hailey died."

"What?!" Jennifer stared at him in shock. "Hailey's dead? What happened?"

He took a small sip of his coffee. "Car wreck," he answered.

She leaned back on the hospital bed. "He needed me and I wasnt there for him.." she sighed.

Then the door opened and Abby walked in. She glanced around and sighed. "Well I was hoping that JJ would be here, he isnt answering my calls." She smiled when she saw her mother was awake from resting. "Hey, mom."

"Hey, sweetie." Jennifer sighed. "He hasnt been in here since after I first woke up. I just heard about Hailey.."

Abby sighed. "Yah... that was horrible."

_4 months ago_

_Abby was standing in the hallway talking to JJ. "I believe that mom will wake up any day now." She said excitedly._

_JJ nodded in agreement. "Me too. Hopefully it will be soon."_

_The elevator dinged at its destinated stop and the door opened._

_Two paramedics wheeled a stretcher between them, as Kayla hurried over. She gasped when she saw who it was. "Haylie?"_

_Abby followed JJ over to where Haylie was hooked up to a machine._

_"Haylie?" JJ asked. "Wh.. what happened?"_

_Kayla took a deep breath. "She was in a car accident.." she cut herself off with a sigh._

Abby sighed, then shook her head to clear it. "You just worry about getting better, daddy will make sure of that." She kissed her mom's cheek, hugged her dad, then walked out of the room.

* * *

"Hope" had gone to John and Marlena's apartment when she heard that Marlena had left town.

Hope propped up on her elbows. "Thank you, John, for having me over." She said in the voice that made people think she was actually Hope.

John smiled. "No problem." He poured them both a glass of wine.

Then the door opened and Marlena walked in, looking happy. "I'm home!"

John walked over and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a hug. "Oh, doc, I didnt think that you would make it back so soon."

* * *

Sarah picked up her crying daughter and rocked her in her arms. "Shh.. its okay, Mickey." Mickey had been short for Macenzie.

Xander walked in. "Everything alright in here?" he asked.

She smiled. "Its fine. How is the CEO position doing for you?"

He smiled. "Its everything I could have asked for." He walked over and kissed her. "I love you and I love Mickey."

She gave a sad smile. "Yah.. I just feel bed for Eric, you know?"

* * *

Brady sat back down in his chair, after he finished speaking.

Maggie beamed with pride at him.

Eric glanced over at JJ. "You want to say anything? Remember this is a place that wont judge you."

JJ opened his mouth as if he wanted to say sosomething then closed it again. He shook his head, glancing back down at the floor.

The meeting had lasted a little over its scheduled time. Eric cleared his throat, standing up. "That wraps this meeting up, i hope to see everyone this time next week."

Maggie stood up. "Excuse me a moment, I will be right back." She walked over to where JJ was still sitting and sat down beside him. "You should be happy, your mom is awake now."

JJ glanced at her. "I am, honest. Everybody was so worried about her, then she wakes up.. thats a miracle. Not everyone was as lucky.." he trailed off, shooting a glare at Brady.

She sighed. "What happened to Haylie was an accident. Thats all it was."

He shook his head. "Of course you would defend him!" He snapped.

She shook her head. "I wouldn't defend him if he had done this on purpose.." she promised.

He took a deep breath to calm himself down. "Sorry, Maggie."

She gave him a sad smile. "There's nothing to be sorry about." She wrapped her arms around him, pulling him into a hug. "Just remember what I said, okay?" She stood up, then walked back over to Brady.

* * *

**"Like sands through thw hourglass, so are the days of our lives..."**

* * *

Jennifer was laying on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. Jack had told her to get some rest, then said something about talking to Kayla. But how could she rest? Her family needed her.

She remembered last year when she was talking to Abby over the phone. Her daughter said something about her marriage feeling like it was falling apart. And JJ didn't seem to be doing that good either.

She closed her eyes, feeling tears slide down her cheeks.

* * *

Sarah kissed Mickey's forehead, then rocked her back and forth.

Xander just watched from the doorway. "You know, your lucky that she looks nothing like Eric."

Sarah smiled. "I am, aren't I?"

* * *

Eric walked over and sat down beside JJ. "Care to share with just me then? It helps to talk about whatever is troubling us."

JJ hesitated, then shook his head. "I will keep that in mind." He wanted to say something else, but remained silent.

Eric sighed. "I respect that, just know that my door is always open. You could even talk to Maggie."

JJ forced a smile at that, which quickly faded. "Thanks, man. But I have to go now."

Eric held out his hand. "Before you do. Hand me the pills that I know you have."

JJ glanced at him. "What pills? I.. I don't have any."

Eric sighed. "Just don't take any then, okay? Know what? I got a better idea. Why don't you stay at my place for a few days. You can help Nicole with Holly since we both have jobs." He pulled his keys out and grabbed the spare one. "Hope you decide to take me up on this."

JJ took the spare key from him. "Just one question. Why are you doing this?"

Eric thought a moment. "Because i care a lot for Jennifer still, and I would hate to see you struggling."

JJ forced a weak smile, then glanced back at the key. "Thanks, man."

Eric leaned back in his chair. "I have seen you like this before back in 2017 after you accidentally shot Theo."

JJ slightly winced at that. "Thanks again." He stood up and headed out of the room after shooting Brady a death glare.

Maggie sighed. "Why dont we swing by the pub and grab some lunch," she suggested to Brady.

Brady watched JJ walk out of the room, then glanced back at Maggie. "Yah, sure thing."

Maggie smiled, then glanced over at Eric. "Would you like to join us?"

Eric smiled, but shook his head. "Thanks, but I was going to just go home and spend the evening with Nicole and Holly."

Maggie smiled back, then walked out with Brady right behind her.

* * *

Abby was sitting at her desk with her pencil and paper, working on a new article for the spectator. When her phone rang, she picked it up to see who was calling, quickly answering it. "JJ? I have been trying to call you, I wanted to make sure you was okay."

JJ was silent for a moment. "Of course I'm okay, mom's awake."

She sighed. "You still seemed down at the hospital yesterday. Where are you? Maybe we can meet up somewhere for dinner."

He leaned back on the bench. "I'm in the park." He took a deep breath. "That sounds good, I could use some one on one time with my sister."

She wanted to say something else, but decided to end the call with this, "Okay, I will be there in a few minutes and we can hang out." She pressed end on the phone. She felt bad that she and Chad were still together and trying to work things out, while JJ lost two girlfriends to death.

She dialed Chad's number. Voicemail.. again. "Hey, Chad.. I won't be home when you get there because i need to spend more time with my brother, so call me if you need anything." She hung up, then slid the phone into her pocket. She grabbed her purse and walked out of the office.

* * *

Sarah put the sleeping Macenzie in to the crib, then stepped back to watch her daughter sleep. "She's so precious huh?"

Xander nodded. "Just like her mother."

She chuckled, then grabbed the baby monitor. "Let's let her sleep then." She walked out of the room with Xander behind her.

* * *

Maggie led the way into the pub and just ordered some coffee, then found a table to sit at. "So I take it that JJ is still furious at you? No matter how many times you told him it was an accident?"

Brady nodded. "Yep.. can't say i blame him though.. because he has every right to be mad."

She sighed. "But it was an accident."

He sighed. "I know and I even told him that, but I don't think he believes me."

She took his hand in hers. "I am sure that all he needs his time. Don't forget, his first girlfriend was also killed."

* * *

JJ was still sitting on the park bench, waiting for Abigail. He tried to keep himself still so she wouldn't suspect anything. He glanced around, then pulled out the bottle from his pocket; opening it, then getting one out, and shakenly put it in his mouth, then shoved the bottle back into his pocket.

He was rocking himself back and forth when Abby got there.

She sat down beside him. "JJ, are you sure your okay?" She asked.

He nodded. "I'm fine.."

She opened her mouth to say something, then closed it again. "I will drop this for now, but if there was something bothering you, you'd tell me, right?"

He nodded. "You know I would."

She forced a smile. "Riiight. Anyways, where would you like to go? I say we swing by the pub and get something to go, then just whatever. Sound good?"

He just nodded, but didn't say anything.

* * *

Brady glanced towards the counter of the pub. On the other sighed was shelves lined with Booze. He sighed. "I could use one of those right now."

Maggie followed his gaze, then glanced back towards him. "Brady?" She snapped her fingers to get his attention. "No. Just focus on your coffee and I will do the same.

Then the door opened and Abby walked in, with JJ behind her.

They both noticed each other at the same time.

Brady sighed. "I should go and try to talk to him again," he stood up and walked over to them.

Maggie decided to follow him.

"JJ, I need to speak to you." Brady spoke up. "I told you that Haylie's death was an accident. What more is there to say?"

JJ shook his head. "There is nothing left to say. What's done is done. But I would feel better if I could.." he clenched his fist, then punched him.

"JJ!" Abby quickly pulled him back. "What was that?"

"He killed Haylie!" He hissed. "He deserves a whole lot more of that!"

Maggie helped Brady up.

Brady just chuckled. "Was that all you got?"

"Brady!" Maggie quickly got between them.

Brady sighed. "Haylie's death was an accident. How many times do I have to tell you?"

Abby sighed. "This clearly wasn't a good idea." She grabbed his arm and drug him back to the door.

JJ glared back at Brady. "That's bull crap and you know it! Can you not tell the truth for once in your miserable life?!" He pulled away from Abby, then stormed out of the pub.

Abby sighed. "JJ, wait!" She hurried after him.

Brady watched them leave. "That could have gone better." He followed Maggie back to their table.

Maggie sighed, but remained silent; sipping on her coffee.

* * *

**My first days fanfict where i didnt start with Gabi 0_0 She will probably be in the next chappie though. Anyways, follow, favorite, review or preferably all three. Toodles!!!****Tall, Out!!!!!****Peace!**


	2. Chapter Two

**Wait.. forgot to mention something. I dont own DOOL, never have and never will. :( Anyways, enjoy!!!!**

**And to everyone who followed, favorited, or reviewed, I thank you for your support. You guys rock! :D**

* * *

Abby caught up to him at the square. "Look, JJ, I know you're mad.. but what if Brady was telling the truth? And Haylie's death was an accident?"

JJ spun around to face her. "What? You're taking his side too? Abs.."

She shook her head. "I'm not.. but I am trying to look at this from every angle.." She sighed. "Its the only way I can think of to help you."

He took a deep breath, then looked away from her. "Want to help me?" He glanced back at her, his eyes narrowed. "Then stay out of this!"

She shook her head. "I can't!!!! You are just being unreasonable about this! Atleast listen to Brady and see what he has to say."

He shook his head, backing away from her. "I am done listening! All he does is tell lies and play the victim! I am done!"

She glanced at him in confusion. "What are you saying?"

He didn't answer that, glancing back at the ground.

She took a step towards him. "JJ?"

He opened his mouth to say something, then closed it again.

"Hey, you can talk to me. I'm your sister."

He shook his head. "And yet you don't understand.."

Gabi was walking by at that time. She paused when she noticed Abby and JJ, then sighed when she realized that she hadn't talked to either of them in a while.

Abby was the first to notice her. "Got something to say?" She asked, still furious with Gabi.

Gabi shook her head. "Nope.. I was just passing through." She glanced over at him. "JJ? Are you okay?" She asked softly.

JJ glanced up at her. "I'm fine.."

Abby glanced at him. "Well I need to head home. You want to come with me? We can walk in total silence if you want?"

He shook his head. "Go on. Sorry for earlier. I.. I should go."

"Go where?" Abby asked.

He shrug. "Just for a walk." He walked off without another word.

Abby watched him leave and sighed.

Gabi also watched him leave, then glared at Abby. "What did you do to him?"

Abby rolled her eyes. "I didn't do anything! Where have you been? Oh, thats right.. your too bisy with Eli to notice anyone else!"

Gabi glared at her. "What's that suppose to mean?!"

Abby glared back. "JJ has been looking down for a while now, but you have not noticed because you have been too busy plotting revenge plots to think of anyone else! That was why Lani really left Eli, right?" She shook her head in annoyance. "As I said, I have to go." She pushed past Gabi and stormed off.

Gabi thought a moment, then went the direction that JJ did.

* * *

Chad was sitting on the bed, staring at his laptop when Abby walked in. "Hi there," he greeted.

Abby flashed him a smile. "Hi," she sat down beside him.

He shut the lid on his laptop and sat it on the inn table beside the bed. "So how was your evening with JJ?"

She sighed. "Not so good. He almost got into it with Brady at the pub."

* * *

Gabi found him in the cemetery, then slowly walked towards him. "JJ?" She asked softly, kneeling down beside him. "Look, so sorry that I havent been around."

JJ didn't even glance up at her. "I'm used to that," he spoke up softly. "The only one who had always been there was Haylie. Now, thanks to Brady, she's gone."

She shook her head. "Maybe it was.."

He finally glanced at her. "Do not tell me it was an accident!"

She raised her arms in surrender. "Alright, alright then. But Brady would never kill someone else." She defended him.

He glared at her. "Your also on his side? First Maggie, then Abby, and now you." He pushed himself up.

She also got up. "I am not taking sides. I'm just saying that he would never kill anyone. Maybe there is more to the story than we think."

He sighed, taking a few steps back. "I am tired of talking about this. I am tired of people trying to defend him!"

She took a step toward him. "JJ..?"

He took another step back. "Don't.. just don't.."

She stopped in her tracks. "Don't what? Don't worry about you? Because I am." She took a deep breath. "But before you decide to do something drastic, talk to me first.. what else is going on besides Haylie's death?"

He opened his mouth to say something, then closed it again. "Nothing.. I'm fine.. But dont pretend to care about me anymore.. we both know you dont.".

She stared at him in shock. "You don't think I care anymore? I am probably the only one who does."

He stared at her for a moment. "I.." He glanced back at the ground. "Thanks for always being there for me. But I.." he cut himself off.

She walked over and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into a hug. "I'm sorry if I did something that made you think I didnt care anymore."

* * *

Abby leaned back. "I wish that he would just talk to me about how he's feeling. We use to be so close."

Chad wrapped an arm around her, pulling her close. "Maybe all he needs is time. He's hurt, and if you keep trying to help him, he may get snappy with you."

She sighed. "Well if he does then maybe he will finally understand that he needs to talk to someone."

He kissed her forehead. "I really hope that your right."

She sighed again. "Me too." She glanced at the laptop that he had closed. "So what was you doing that you didnt want me to see?"

He glanced at her. "Nothing," he shrug. "That is not as important as what your going through." He kissed her forehead again.

* * *

Gabi pulled slightly away from him. "Feeling better?"

JJ started to snap at her that he would never feel better again, but he forced a smile. "Yes, I do."

She smiled back. "I love it that i was able to do something to help you. Should we grab a bite to eat or something?"

He thought a moment, then shook his head. "Rain check? There is something i have to do."

She nodded. "Sure. I am just gonna go home then and maybe have a nice lunch with Eli." She gave him another hug. "Just take care of yourself alright? If you ever need someone to talk to, I'm right here."

He nodded. "I will keep that in mind."

She pulled away from him, flashing a smile. "See you later?" She walked away feeling confident.

He watched her leave, letting his smile fade. "Sorry, Gabi." He apologized softly.

* * *

**This wraps up chapter 2. Hurray!!! Anyways, follow, favorite, review or all three. Toodles!****Tall, Out!!!****Peace!**


	3. Chapter Three

**Hello my loyal readers, if I have any yet. Hopefully everyone will like this chappie too.**

**I want to thank anyone who reviewed, followed, and favorited so far.. thank you.**

* * *

Jack made a boutique of wildflowers, somthing he thought Jennifer would like. The door was slightly open and he decided to stand in the doorway when he heard voices.

Jennifer was sitting up on the bed, with JJ beside her. "Your dad told me and I just want to know how your holding up."

He forced a smile. "I'm better now since your awake." He tried to assure her.

She studied him for a moment. "Are you sure? Abby is even worried."

He sighed. "I'm sure. Besides I am not worth worrying about."

"What do you mean by that? Of couse your worth it." She pulled him in to a tight hug. "Please don't think that."

He pulled away from her. "Just get better, alright?"

She nodded. "I will, and when I get out of here, maybe us four can grab a bite to eat or something.

He smiled at that. "I would like that. You rest, I may come back later."

She layed back down and closed her eyes to rest, then when she opened them again, Jack was sitting next to her.

"Hey," he greeted her happily, putting the flowers into a vase and setting them down beside the bed.

She smiled. "Hi," she returned the greeting.

* * *

Abby pulled her jacket tighter around herself since it was getting chilly, then walked towards the park. She couldnt help but to think about that night in the hospital.

_4 months ago.._

_Abby watched them wheel Haylie off towards one of the empty rooms._

_JJ had tried to follow, but Kayla stopped in front of him. "No, you need to stay here, let us do our job." She turned away and headed towards the room._

_Abby paused beside him. "Haylie's in good hands."_

_JJ glanced towards the closed door. "Yea.." he agreed absentmindedly._

_She sighed._

_It had seemed like they had waited for hours. Abby had been going back and forth checking on her parents and brother. When she walked out of her mom's hospital room, he was pacing in the waiting room. "I just checked on mom, and she still hasnt woken up yet."__She wasnt too sure if he was listening or not since he didnt say anything. "Haylie is going to be okay.." she spoke up softly._

_Kayla walked out at that time, looking exhausted._

_He was the first to notice her. "How is she?" He asked anxiously._

_Kayla glanced from him to Abby, then back again. "I'm afraid I have bad news..."_

Abby shook her head to clear it. Gabi had swung by earlier and said that she had been able to get through to him. But was she? She pulled out her phone and dialed numbers on it.

Three rings, then voicemail.

She took a deep breath, then hung up. Maybe she would just swing by his apartment.

* * *

Gabi was laying in the bed with her phone out. "I did it, Stefan. I avenged your death, are you as happy as I am about that?" She turned her phone off when she heard footsteps heading towards the room, so she glanced at her watch. "Right on time."

Eli walked in at that moment and handed her a drink and the plate of food he had fixed for her. "Here you go."

She smiled, sitting up. "Aww, breakfast in bed? Your so sweet. Lani doesn't know what she's missing out on."

He kissed her forehead, not wanting to talk about Lani.

* * *

Abby paused in front of his apartment, then raised a fist up and knocked on the closed door. "JJ? You in there?" She called out. "Can we talk?" She waited at the door, sighing when he didn't answer.

She put a hand on the doorknob, then twisted it. It was surprisingly unlocked, so she pushed it open. "JJ?" She asked softly, walking in. "Are you in here?" She flipped the light switch on, checking the rooms as good as she could.

She easily spotted him sitting in the floor against the wall. She walked over and sat down beside him. "I am going to skip the question that other people would normally ask because I know your not okay. Want to talk about it?"

"Why?" He asked in irritation. "What good would talking do? It won't bring Hayley back. It won't put anyone in jail. It won't fix anything. So why bother talking about it?"

She fell silent at that. "I know your hurting and all, but your not the only one. Brady lost his daughter, Sonny lost his mother, Will is in prison.."

He shot her a glare. "I know all that. Why are you even here, Abigail? Did you just swing by to tell me to 'just get over it'?"

She shook her head. "No, of course not. I'm just worried about you."

"Your worried about me? You have a funny way of showing it." He rubbed his forehead.

She took a deep breath. "Even mom is worried about you, and she just woke up. We could have had to bury her too. I know you loved Hayley.. but how about your family? Do you still love us too? Because we are still right here."

He glanced back at her. "That's not fair. Of course I love my family. But Haley was not my first girlfriend to be killed."

She sighed. "I know, I know. They say that you can't help people who don't want to be helped, but I never believed that would ever be you."

He glanced back at the floor. "I am going to get justice for Haley. One way or another."

She glanced at him. "Do not go down this road.. please don't.."

He sighed. "I have no choice. Everyone involved in Haley's death should pay for this."

She studied him for a moment. "Was that a threat?"

He shook his head. "No.." he glared at her again. "Its a promise."

* * *

**Whew!! This kne is finally finished, sorry it took a while. Follow, favorite, review or all three preferably. Chapt. 4 coming soon! Toodles now!****Tall, Out!!!**


End file.
